Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3
| accessdate= 2013-01-17 }}|US=05.03.2013 (PS3 + Xbox 360-Version) | accessdate= 2013-01-12 }}|EU=08.03.2013|AU=07.03.2013}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 |Medien = Blu-ray Disc, DVD-ROM |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations |Nachfolger = }} ist ein Naruto-Game und wird weiters in Japan, Nordamerika, Europa und Australien für die PlayStation 3 und die Xbox 360 erscheinen. Wie auch in den anderen Teilen der Storm-Reihe gibt es hier ein besonderes Zusatz-Feature: Hat man eines der vorherigen Storm-Spiele gespielt (Speicherstand auf dem System), werden die darin vorkommenden Charas freigeschaltet, d.h., dass wenn man alle drei vorherigen Spiele gespielt hat, werden gleich zu Beginn alle Charaktere, die in den drei Spielen vorkommen, freigeschaltet. Die Stages sind nach wie vor alle sofort spielbar. Die Graphik ist auf die HD-Einstellungen der PlayStation 3 abgestimmt. Es wurde weiters sehr auf Realitätsnähe geachtet, so hinterlässt der Spieler im Kampf Spuren im Boden, die nach kurzer Zeit wieder verschwinden. Gameplay Dieses Spiel enthält bereits einige Elemente, die auch den anderen Vertretern dieser Reihe vergleichsweise hohe Verkaufszahlen einbringen. So können die Spieler ihre Shinobi auf der Konsole nachahmen, indem sie ihre zahllosen Gegner mit diversen Waffen und auch Techniken, sogenannten Jutsus, eliminieren. Ferner existieren auch die gewohnten Ultimativen, aufgeladenen und Ultimative Team-Jutsus wieder. Beim Ultimativen Jutsu gibt es eine Änderung: Wendet man es mitten im Kampf an, so wird es normal ausgeführt. Ist der Gesundheitsbalken des Gegners nicht mehr ausreichend, um ein Ultimatives Jutsu zu überstehen, erscheint ein Hinweis, der dem Spieler dies mitteilt. Wendet man nun ein Ultimatives Jutsu an, so wird zwischendurch ein Bild und etwas gesprochener Text ggf. mit Untertiteln angezeigt. Dabei orientiert sich der Stand der Jutsus an der Handlung des bis dahin erschienen Mangas. Es wird folgene Spielmodi geben: Ultimatives Abenteuer, Freier Kampf, Online-Kampf und Survival. Im Freien Kampf wird zwischen VS-Battle, Turnier- und Übungsmodus unterschieden. Der Survival-Modus muss zuerst freigeschaltet werden, dies geschieht nach Abschluss der Hauptereignisse und durch Absolvieren von Couzas und Inoichis Mission. Dabei muss man jeweils in Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure und Tetsu no Kuni ein kleineres Turnier aus jeweils drei Kämpfen bestehen, man bekommt als Belohnung eine Medaille und ein Preisgeld und auch Tausch-Items in Form der Rikudou Sennin no Hougou. Die Medaillen müssen zu Chouza und Inoichi gebracht werden. Anschließend folgt ein geheimes Turnier mit vier Kämpfen auf der Schildkröteninsel in den Bijuu-Ruinen. Nun kann nach einem erneuten Treffen mit Chouza und Inoichi im Freien Kampf-Menü der Survival-Modus ausgewählt werden. Eine Neuerung zu anderen Spielen der Reihe ist die, dass die Charaktere nun zu jedem Zeitpunkt im Kampf in den Erwacht-Modus gehen können, auch inmitten einer Kombo. Zusätzlich wird es zwei Erwacht-Modi geben: den Instant- und den bereits bekannten Erwacht-Modus. Bei dem Instant-Erwacht-Modus muss der Spieler lediglich den rechten Steuerbutton entweder nach oben, rechts, unten oder links bewegen und es können auch noch weitere Aktionen speziell im Erwacht-Modus gemacht werden, und zwar durch Drücken von L1/R1 (selber Move, siehe Bilder). Dieser Erwacht-Modus kann auch vorzeitig beendet werden, in dem man einfach den rechten Steuerbutton wieder in eine der vier Richtungen bewegt. Weiters ist zu bedenken, dass beim Instant-Erwachen die Chakra-Leiste temporär kürzer wird, verbrauchen die Spieler ihr Chakra hier vollkommen, so kann dieses nicht sofort wieder aufgeladen werden. Auch können Charaktere im Erwacht-Modus nun von Ultimativen Jutsu voll getroffen werden. Eine weitere Neuerung ist die, dass nun auch die Support-Charaktere Gesundheitsanzeigen besitzen und wenn diese leer sind, können diese nicht mehr benutzt werden. Das sonstige Gameplay ähnelt sehr Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, da sich dieses bewährt hat, die großen Neuerungen treten hier bei den Erwacht-Modi und Jutsus ein. So kann sich der Spieler auch hier frei innerhalb der Dörfer bewegen (auch Kumogakure), die Wege dahin wurden etwas kürzer gestaltet, es gibt eine Freundschaftsliste mit dem dazugehörigen Post-Feature und es gibt auch Nebenaufträge und -missionen. Es wird auch wieder sog. Geheimaktionen geben, doch hier handelt es sich um Quick Time Events. Dabei erscheint bei Beginn des Kampfes ein Symbol in der Bildschirmmitte. Wenn dieser Geheimfaktor eingesetzt werden kann, erscheint ein gründer Schriftzug "Geheimfaktor". Trotz alledem sind auch die gewohnten Geheimfaktoren wieder präsent. Ferner kann der Kampf auch dadurch beendet werden, dass der Gegner aus dem Kampfring geworfen wird, was sich aber durch rechtzeitigen Unterstützungseinsatz verhindern lässt. Dieses Beenden des Kampfes kann aber auch für das Zerstören von bestimmten Teilen der Umgebung bedingt sein. In der amerikanischen und europäischen Demo-Version des Spiels war bereits zu erkennen, dass hier auch Blut inkludiert ist. Dieses Feature gibt es bei der japanischen Version nicht!! Des Weiteren kann das Feature "Gewalt" (Anzeige von Blut) im Optionen-Menü aus- oder eingeschaltet werden. Eine weitere Neuerung sind die Mob-Battles, wo der Spieler gleichzeitig mit einer Vielzahl von Gegnern konfrontiert ist. Auf diese Battles trifft man zum ersten Mal als Sasuke im Eisenland gegen viele Samurai. In diesen Battles ist die Steuerung prinzipiell gleich wie in normalen Kämpfen, es kommt jedoch etwas hinzu, so kann man, wenn ein Gegner besiegt ist, die X-Taste drücken, wodurch man sofort zum nächsten springt. Ferner gibt es auch Schleuder-Angriffe, bei denen man Dreieck, Dreieck und Kreis drückt, um gleich mehrere Gegner auszuschalten.This informations come directly from me, S17, who plays the demo and the game itself. Handlung Die Handlung des Spiels orientiert sich an der des Mangas. Es beginnt mit einer Rückblende zum Angriff Kuramas auf Konoha, das eigentliche Spiel und damit die eigentliche Handlung beginnen erst beim Kage-Treffen und gehen bis hin zu den Kämpfen mit Obito Uchiha und dessen Rikudou und Madara Uchiha und erstrecken sich über eine Spielzeit von ca. 13 Stunden, wobei hier noch die Spielzeit zum Abschließen der Nebenereignisse hinzukommen, somit beträgt die Gesamtspielzeit in etwa 30 - 33 Stunden. Des Weiteren kann der Spieler eine Art Zeitlinie betrachten, in der die Ereignisse aus Naruto und Naruto Shippuuden chronologisch geordnet aufgelistet und graphisch als Zeitstrahl dargestellt sind. Diese Ereignisse inkludieren auch eine Beschreibung der Ereignisse und die Möglichkeit, Kämpfe nachzuspielen, dies entspricht in Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 dem Hokage-Raum-Ninja - Feature. Den Hokage-Raum-Ninja gibt es hier zwar auch, jedoch kann man bei ihm lediglich die Team-Formation ändern. Charaktere In kommen einige Charaktere aus der Naruto-Serie vor, die Shinobi sind und aus verschiedenen Dörfern stammen. Jeder dieser Charaktere hat eine individuelle Hintergrundgeschichte und ganz eigene Techniken und Kampfstile, die er/sie im Kampf anwendet.Da die volle Biographierung aller Charaktere und Jutsus dieser Charakter nicht ein zwingender Bestandteil dieses Wikis ist, wird hier auf diese verzichtet und an dieser Stelle auf das Narutopedia verwiesen. Spielbare Stages Trophäen und Erfolge Ninja-Info-Karten Wie auch in Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations sind auch die Ninja-Info-Karten wieder präsent, die den Spieler im Online-Kampf repräsentieren. Diese können sowohl im Bild als auch Titel angepasst werden, die Bilder/Titel werden freigspielt. Wer überdies das Spiel vorbestellt hat, der bekommt mit der First-Day-Copy zugleich eine Sammelkarte mitgeliefert, auf der Naruto im Son Goku-Outfit zu sehen ist. Auch diese Karte kann freigeschaltet werden, indem man den Code, der rechts oben auf der Karte gedruckt ist, im Menü "Passworteingabe" eingibt. Demo Eine Demo des Spiels wird über das PlayStation Network für die PlayStation 3 sowohl für japanische, europäische und nordamerikanische Accounts am 19. Februar verfügbar sein. Die Xbox 360-Version wird entweder am selben Tag oder in der Woche um den 19. über Xbox LIVE erhältlich sein. Editionen Für Europa wird es die True Dispair- und die Will of Fire-Edition geben und für Nordamerika eine Collectors-Edition. Die drei Editionen beinhalten folgende Inhalte: } |title = Editionen |titlestyle = background-color:#0000CC; color:#FFFF00; |groupstyle = background-color:#FFFF00; color:#0000CC; |group1 = True Dispair-Editionnur Europa |list1 = right|300px * Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3-Spiel * OST * 16 cm Figur von Sasuke * doppelseitiges Poster (DIN A2) * eine Sammelkare * DLC für Narutos Goku-Kostüm |group2 = Will of Fire-Editionnur Europa |list2 = right|300px * Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3-Spiel * OST * 16 cm Figur von Naruto * doppelseitiges Poster (DIN A2) * eine Sammelkare * DLC für Narutos Goku-Kostüm |group3 = Collectors Edition-Editionnur NA |list3 = right|300px * Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3-Spiel * OST * doppelseitiges Poster (DIN A2) * 6" Figur von Naruto * 6" Figur von Sasuke * Sammelkarte - Naruto im Goku-Kostüm * DLC für Narutos Goku-Kostüm }} Bilder Datei:NarutoShippuudenUltimateNinjaStorm3-CoverX360US.png| nordamerikanisches Xbox 360-Cover Datei:NarutoShippuudenUltimateNinjaStorm3-NarutoGokuCostume.png| Naruto im Goku-Kostüm Datei:NarutoShippuudenUltimateNinjaStorm3-KinkakuAndGinkaku.png| Kinkaku und Ginkaku Datei:NarutoShippuudenUltimateNinjaStorm3-YugitoNii.png| Yugito Nii mit ihrem Nägel-Jutsu Datei:NarutoShippuudenUltimateNinjaStorm3-HanVsRoushi.png| Han als Kokuou gegen Roushi Datei:NarutoShippuudenUltimateNinjaStorm3-Controls.png| Übersicht über die Steuerung Datei:NarutoShippuudenUltimateNinjaStorm3-ResurrectedKages.png| Auch die mit Edo Tensei wiedererweckten Kages sind spielbar! Videos und Trailer thumb|left|300 px|Gameplay-Video #1 thumb|right|300 px|Gameplay-Video #2 thumb|left|300 px|Trailer #1 thumb|right|300 px|Trailer #2 Links Externe Links * Erste Ankündigung (EN) * Offizielle Website (JP) Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:Naruto-Games Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Xbox 360